


Baby Don't Cry (I'll Be Alright)

by PhoenixInTheNight



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Baby is their child, M/M, Noiz Centric, Noiz comes home beaten and bruised, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInTheNight/pseuds/PhoenixInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz had promised that he would stop getting into fights after Baby was born. But one night he couldn't keep that promise, and had to face his husband (and their child) when he returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Don't Cry (I'll Be Alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LateNightYaoi.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LateNightYaoi.tumblr.com).



> So I sent this prompt to latenightyaoi.tumblr.com and their reply gave me an idea.
> 
> Family au prompt: Noiz somehow gets into a fight and it's pretty serious, so he returns home hours later than he said he would bloody and bruised. How would everyone react?

He had made a promise to his husbands: when Baby was born he would stop getting into fights. He would stop initiating brawls and start being responsible. And he'd kept that promise, up until tonight. He'd been on his way home when he'd been jumped by several guys. Severely outnumbered, it hadn't taken long before he was on the ground spitting out blood. Eventually, his attackers got bored and moved on. But not before they ensured he wouldn't be getting anywhere very quickly.

Dragging himself to his feet, Noiz hobbled home. Blood stained his shirt collar, and more seeped through his suit. By the time he reached their spacious house, it was well past dark and all lights were off which meant that everybody was probably asleep. He opened the door and quietly as possible, and took a couple of steps into the dark hallway. Letting the door shut behind him with a quiet click, he stood in the blackness. Blood dripped onto the hard floors and he felt his stained clothes, his hand coming away wet. Deciding that he wouldn't wake everybody up and would sleep on the couch, Noiz made his way towards the living room. He  didn't bother to turn any lights on, planning on just collapsing on the couch and passing out. However, the minute he stepped into the room, the light clicked on and a voice laced with worry rang out.

"Dad! Oh my God, Dad!"

... Shit.

Wincing at the bright light, Noiz whined and let his eyes fall shut, stumbling over to the couch. He became aware of a pair of shaking hands helping him sit as his legs gave out. Letting his head loll back, Noiz started to drift in and out of conciousness and only opened his eyes again when he heard several pairs of feet on the stairs.

"Oh my God, Noiz! What happened?" Aoba asked, rushing towards him and gingerly touching his face.

Grunting at the pain, Noiz moved out of the bluenettes grasp and muttered out a quick "It’s nothing, I’m fine." before letting his eyes shut again. Hands fluttered across his body and his eyes once again opened at the horrified gasp of his child.

"Dad!" Baby shrieked, their hands stopping over a bleeding wound. "You’re bleeding, dad!" Tears started to pool in their eyes, running down their cheeks.

Noiz shifted slightly, reaching a weak hand out to cup Baby's cheek gently. "It was only a small accident. I’m fine. Don't cry, I'll be alright." He ran a bruised hand over his child’s face, wiping away the tears. "It's past midnight, you should really be asleep. Go on up to bed, Baby. I'll see you in the morning."

Koujaku watched from the doorway, standing with Mink and Clear as Ren took Baby upstairs. He waited until Baby was out of sight before storming across the room and grabbed the front on Noiz's shirt, yanking him to his feet, anger radiating off him in waves.

"You said you were done fighting!" He snarled, pulling Noiz even closer and shaking him.

Noiz put his hands on Koujaku's shoulder and pushed feebly, still feeling weak from the attack. "You talk as if I was the one who started it!" He whispered, suddenly feeling very tired.

Mink stepped forward and laid a single hand on Koujaku's shoulder. "Were you?" He spoke softly, before turning to Koujaku and silently urging him to release their injured husband. Koujaku did so and they watched as Noiz sank back into the couch and grunted, not answering Mink's question. Instead, he simply mumbled out a quiet before closing his eyes. Clear walked forward, followed by Ren who had appeared once again, and immediately wrapped his arms around Noiz's neck and pressed a gentle kiss to a bruise starting to form.

Ren knelt in front of Noiz and took one bloodied hand into his own as Aoba speaks again. "You’re not only one person any more, Noiz, you have a family! You're not alone any more."

Noiz eventually fell unconscious, surrounding by his husbands, who each fell asleep in turn. Mink was the first to stir and he woke the others, ensuring none disturbed Noiz. He picked Noiz up and carried him to the bathroom, stripping him and washing the dried blood off his skin. After several minutes, all blood had been washed down the drain. Clear padded silently into the bathroom and held out the first aid kit, so Mink could clean and patch up the cuts. Boot imprints were visible across his ribcage and the more Mink looked at the injuries, the more it became apparent that Noiz wouldn't have started a fight with this many people.

Once cleaned up, Mink took Noiz into the bedroom and lay him down in the middle of the large bed. Koujaku and Clear lay either side of him, Clear placed his head gently on Noiz's chest, ensuring he would be able to hear Noiz's heartbeat even while sleeping. Aoba curled up next to Clear, and Ren lay behind him. Mink was the last to settle, laying down beside Koujaku. 

Noiz woke several hours later, warm and sweating ever so slightly. Looking at his husbands, he shifted slightly before looking up at the door. Baby stood there, twisting the hem of their top in their hands.

"Dad.. Can I sit with you?" They mumbled, looking at the floor. Smiling, Noiz reached an arm out and beckoned their child forward.

As Noiz lay there, with his husbands surrounding him and his child lying on his chest, he understood. He wasn't alone. He had husbands who cared for him, and a child who loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! I imagine Baby is only seven or eight in this.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Drop by my Tumblr (itsabeautifulmidnight.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
